


For the Sake of Art

by Grumpy Gamers and Vibrant Colors (CantolopeJeevas)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantolopeJeevas/pseuds/Grumpy%20Gamers%20and%20Vibrant%20Colors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an artist, Ross likes to go above and beyond for his work, to make sure it reaches perfection. Sometimes it just kinda bites him in the ass- in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mattotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mattotoro).



The Lovelies were very interesting people, in Ross’s opinion. It was surreal, looking through the tags on Tumblr and seeing everything that they created, all inspired by Game Grumps. Fanfiction, fanart, videos, edits, the whole shebang. There was one tag in particular that he tracked often: the one specifically for Dan.

There was a _lot_ about him. And as an animator, he appreciated the fanart the most. Each different take on Dan was beautiful in its own right, but Ross couldn’t help but feel there was a little something missing.

So why not fix that little issue himself?

“Tell me again why I agreed to do this,” Dan said, swiveling side to side on a stool.

Ross finished adjusting his brush settings before looking over his setup. Computer to his right, drawing pad on the desk, and Dan directly in front of him. Perfect. He grinned. “Because you love me and you can’t say no to my cute face.”

“The only thing your face is right now is punchable.”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Ross waved his stylus back and forth in reprimand. “Models don’t speak, Dan. Can you sit still for me? And get your hair out of your face.”

As Dan begrudgingly followed orders, Ross used his stylus to try and get his proportions, eyebrows furrowed together in deep concentration. “Okay…” He began a quick doodle, just to make sure the pressure was still good. “Now I don’t really care what you do, just make sure it’s… Fuck, I dunno. Just seduce them, you know? Look _sexy_.”

“Do you know who you’re talking to? There’s a reason they call me Sexbang.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you started calling yourself that first.” Doodle now erased, he looked up at his model and nearly keeled over at first glance.

Fuck, who knew Dan could really be _that_  sexy? Hair mussed up just the right way, smoldering eyes, playful smile- Ross felt his blood migrate downward and his mouth became more dry than a desert. This really backfired on him. “G-Good, very good. Just hold that…”

None of his lines came out straight. They were all wavy, jumbled messes, just like his goddamn mind because fuck, man, there was no way Ross could last that long being eyed up by a practical sex god, even if it was for art. But he couldn’t just dismiss him, not yet. Call him selfish, but Ross liked the idea of Dan’s attention being only on him for a change.

“Dude, this stool is hurting my ass. Can’t you just take a picture and use that as a reference?”

“It wouldn’t be the same!” Ross whined, knowing that even if he weren’t incredibly turned on it would be something he’d say just to mess with Dan. Then an idea came to mind- oh, it was wicked- and he had to suppress the grin trying to take over his face. Maybe his sadism was a borderline kink for him, or maybe he just needed a distraction from the tightness of his pants.

He pretended to make a few more lines, then squinted at Dan and huffed. “You’re too far. Scooch closer.”

Dan did so without complaint. Once he deemed himself close enough and was back in position, he raised a brow at Ross, as if asking, “Good enough, your majesty?”

Ross tapped on his drawing pad a couple times, hoping his expression didn’t betray his plan. A melodramatic sigh passed his lips. “Now you’re too close. Back up just a couple inches.”

Those eyes bore into him now, smoldering in a different way than before, and Dan’s lips pressed into a flat line. Ross knew that expression well: the beginnings of frustration. It took all his willpower not to cackle. Or drool. Because _damn_ , Dan was even sexier when frustrated.

Still, Dan obeyed once again, but before he could get comfortable, Ross quickly stopped him. “Too far again.”

Dan knew exactly what game he was playing, that much was clear. Ross didn’t think he knew the exact reasoning beyond “typical asshole fucking with his friends”, and frankly, Ross couldn’t really put it into words himself. It just felt right. And he _really_ liked pissing people off. Especially mellow, go-with-the-flow, full-of-joy Dan.

So their art session devolved into a strange game of Simon Says, where Ross would spout arbitrary orders and Dan would follow them with visibly waning patience.

“Turn this way, and tilt your head.”

“No, wrong angle! The light isn’t hitting your face right!”

“Smile a bit. Not that much!”

“Fucking hell, Dan, your hair is in the way again!”

“Look, Ross,” Dan said, tense like a rubberband, “I’m trying my best here. But you’re being super vague, man. Just cut the crap so we can get this over with.”

The fact that Dan was trying his best to remain civil, face open and begging for reprieve, almost had Ross call it quits and get back to drawing. But he’d been around Brian way too much lately, and Brian was a boundary pusher. Combined with all the hormones taking their toll on Ross, there was no hope for his conscience.

So instead of taking his last out, and doing the right thing, he decided that he hadn’t had his fill of torment. Just one more straw on the camel’s back. It’d be fine. He gave Dan his best puppy-dog look and asked, “Why are you making this so hard for yourself?”

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Dan flew over from the stool and slammed his hands onto the desk, startling Ross and making him scoot his chair back. “I know what you’re doing, Ross. You and your fucking sadism- fuck you! I am _this close_ -” he held up his hand, thumb and pointer barely half an inch apart- “to giving you a taste of your own medicine. How would you like that, huh? How would _you_ like being fucked with for once?”

After his outburst, there was only silence, thick enough to keep Ross from moving. He ached, needing something he couldn’t put a name to. A face, Dan’s face, angry, frustrated, sadistic, focused solely on _him_. That’s what he wanted- that and so much more. And it was right there, close enough to touch.

He whimpered.

Dan’s rage almost immediately melted away, becoming worry written on his face. Still, he made no move but to look Ross over. And when his eyes reached the tent in Ross’s pants, that concern shifted to something Ross couldn’t quite identify. “Uh…”

“Please,” Ross said without any thought. His fingers dug painfully into the arms of the chair, grounding him against a clash of desire and _what the fuck was he doing_. “Don’t go. I just need…”

His voice trailed off. He must’ve sounded desperate, begging like that. And if he had the mind to, he would’ve smacked himself. Ross O’Donovan did not beg. In fact, he took pride in his ability to make others do it instead.

Dan looked down at the desk, letting his hair curtain his face and obscure it from Ross’s view. Ross almost said something about it, another snide comment that would surely send Dan over the edge, but he bit his tongue. He was already stomping on thin ice.

“I know what you need,” Dan said, voice low, almost husky. “All this time of putting up with your bullshit, and it comes to this.”

Ross was fucked. How the hell could he still be horny when Dan was about to tear him a new asshole? Why did that turn him on even more?

Slowly, too slowly, Dan looked back up, and stared Ross down with that same, sexy look he’d been using earlier.  Ross’s breath hitched in his throat. There was so much more to it now, a brand of genuine intensity that nearly had him coming in his pants.

“You’re not a sadist,” Dan claimed, leaning even closer with a gleam in his eye. “It’s a cry for attention, isn’t it? You just want to be punished, because in all reality, you’re a huge fucking masochist.” His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, as if he was suddenly unsure of himself. “Right?”

Ross nodded, amazed that Dan could read him so easily. The spell that kept him still lifted, so he leaned forward to quickly steal a kiss and seal the deal. But he only met with warm air.

Dan had pulled back and was now standing up straight, smirking at Ross with renewed confidence. “You’re not getting what you want unless you blow me.”

The tables were turned. Ross knew what he had to do. Getting up from his chair, he slunk around the table, eyes on Dan as he turned with him. After a brief moment, he took a deep breath and…

Blew air onto Dan’s face.

Dan’s eyes widened considerably, and his whole aura of seductive dominance dropped like a stone. Ross grinned at him, cheeks hurting from his barely contained mirth. When Dan frowned in return, Ross couldn’t contain it anymore.

“Oh my god,” he laughed. “You should’ve seen the look on your-”

A hand on the back of his head pulled him into a fiery kiss. It pulled the air from his lungs, forcing him to try and gain it back. But Dan, the bastard, thought it would be a good idea to tangle his fingers through Ross’s hair and keep him still.

Hot, firm, overwhelming. Ross fought to retain some form of control using every trick in the book: licking, tugging on that jungle of dark curls that tickled his face, rocking his hips against Dan’s. All within a matter of seconds.

That effort only incited a groan- deep, rumbling, sending shivers down Ross’s spine. Dan then wrapped his arm around Ross to keep their bodies pressed flush together.

No way Ross could win. Dan knew exactly how to torture him. On all sides he was surrounded, unable to move, unable to seek gratification. Enduring pure torment because he could _feel_ Dan’s erection against his hip, and he could practically _taste_ his desire through his chapped lips, but there was nothing he could do.

He gave up. Submitted to the heat and the pressure that threatened to sweep him away. Willingly handed all reigns over to Dan, because they both knew it was what he wanted all along.

Dan’s grip loosened a bit and he pulled away just enough to give them both some breathing room. With a seductive smile, he asked, “You gonna behave now, doll?”

It was the underlying sweetness that affected him the most. Even when being so assertive, Dan just had to be a cinnamon roll. Face red, Ross nodded and let his hands travel down Dan’s body until they reached the button of his pants. “I’m gonna give you the best BJ of your life, Dan.”

In response, Dan braced himself against the desk behind him and teased, “You’ve got a lot of stiff competition, dude.”

Grumbling under his breath, Ross sunk to his knees as his fingers deftly freed Dan’s cock from its confines.

Wow. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be in this position. He glanced up at Dan from beneath his lashes, taking note of the light sheen of sweat already covering his forehead. Perfect.

Ross started with his hands, lightly stroking from base to tip until Dan’s cock is fully awakened and begging for more attention. Up above Dan’s breathing becomes heavier, earning a shit-eating grin from Ross. “I’m not even using my mouth yet, Dan. What was that about stiff competition?”

“Shut the fuck up, Ross,” Dan hissed in warning.

“Or what?” Ross challenged and lightly kissed the head. “You’ll spank me like the bad boy I am?”

Eyes slipping shut, Dan threw his head back and practically growled, “I’ll fuck that goddamn mouth of yours, that’s what I’ll do.”

Promises of face-fucking: good.

Diversion of attention: not so good.

Ross pointedly flicked his tongue across the slit of Dan’s cock, savoring the salty taste. His hand wraps around the base and squeezed just enough to leave Dan gasping. “Dan,” he whined, dragging out his name. “Don’t you want to watch me? See how much I love your cock?” Then he took Dan into his mouth, moaning around him because he knew how well those vibrations would work in his favor.

“Ah, fuck,” Dan moaned and forced his eyes open to look down at Ross. Those curls that Ross had pulled on earlier were now sticking to his forehead and his face was flushed with pleasure. “You really are an attention whore, huh?”

Blinking innocently, as if he didn’t have a clue what Dan was talking about, Ross hummed and took him down until he hit his limit. Damn gag-reflex, always getting in the way. But he made sure to use his hand to caress what his mouth couldn’t reach.

“You look so good like this,” Dan murmured, eyes heated. “On your knees, using your mouth for my pleasure. Almost makes up for all the shit you’ve put me through.”

Those words only served to add fuel for Ross’s throbbing erection. He quickened his pace on Dan’s cock, eager to please him, and rocked his hips to the same rhythm. It wasn’t much, but the friction his pants provided did wonders.

A hand found purchase in Ross’s hair, grasping fiercely onto the strands, much to his pleasure. “You’re gonna swallow all my come, like a good boy,” Dan said through heavy panting and stifled groans. “Or else.”

Hollow threat. But he didn’t care because Dan was already coming down his throat, Ross’s name on his lips as he rode out his orgasm.

When it was all said and done, Ross pulled away and licked his lips. They were very tender. Probably from all the abuse they had taken.

Both him and Dan took a moment to catch their breath. But that moment didn’t last for long, because Ross had yet to get his just reward. After quickly standing to his feet, he pressed his body against Dan’s and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You gonna punish me now?” Ross whispered in his ear.

“Of course, doll,” Dan replied cheerfully, grabbing hold of Ross’s hips. “I play fair, unlike you.”

Ross snorted derisively, but let a hidden smirk bloom on his face.

* * *

“What are you looking at?”

Ross turned his gaze away from the laptop screen long enough to acknowledge Dan. With a casual shrug, he answered, “Just the responses to that drawing of you.”

“Oh?” Dan plopped down next to him on the couch, leaning over to get a look. “How’d they like it?”

“They love it. Everyone’s pretty much freaking out.” Proudly, Ross scrolled through all the notes on the drawing. Likes, reblogs, reblogs with comments about how talented Ross was and how hot Dan looked. All badges of honor.

“Hey, good job!” Dan hooked his arm around Ross’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. “You really deserve it, dude.” He then got up and left with a comment about some NSP work he had to do.

With Dan gone, Ross was free to enact part two of his plan. He sifted through his ask box until he finally came upon the perfect question.

_Anonymous asked: woooah, that drawing of dan is so realistic! how’d you do it???_

“Well,” Ross answered aloud while typing, “Dan’s a really good model. And I have a way of making him be more… Genuine.” Smirking, Ross added a winky-face at the end, just for good measure, and posted it to his blog.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request given to me by Mattotoro on Tumblr.
> 
> "Ross/Dan. Ross knows there are lots of fanarts about dan and wants to spice things up in the fandom, drawing a realistic portrait of him to put on tumblr. Something like "seduce them, look sexy" and dan is very good at it and this leads to sexy time."


End file.
